


Distance

by Toocool2btrue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Jealous Lance, Lance bonding with his future in laws, Moving On, Rainforest, Soft Plance, angst with happy ending, flirtyrobot, mending old relationships, past allurance, pidgance, pinning from both sides, plance, plangst, postseason8, searching for true self, trying to find happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toocool2btrue/pseuds/Toocool2btrue
Summary: Accepting the Holt’s generous offer had not been an easy task for Lance.After all the person who connected him to this family, had long dissolved what remained of their frayed relationship.Ironically, that person was the same reason he had decided to accept the offer because if Lance was ready to turn his life around, mending his friendship with that specific person was a important part of it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4evertiredpigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4evertiredpigeon).

> *Me arriving with post season 8 Plance after almost one year* Here you go everyone heal your hearts!

So I'll make sure, to keep my distance  
Say I love you when you're not listening 

Lance stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his skin had considerably darkened over his few years worth of farming experience, his features had matured over the following time period as well and that famous look of the teenage boy which once graced the heroic posters and countless magazines had long disappeared.

Instead there stood a man in his twenties, a man who had lost himself to his past while the rest of his comrades had decided to move forward. He lightly touched one of the bright blue Altean marks which scarred either side of his cheeks, there was a time when he considered them the greatest honor the universe could ever bestow on him.

After all, he was the reminder of the universe’s savior, people would look at him and be reminded of Princess Allura and the epic sacrifices she had made for them. Eventually, that was all he was worth and known for Allura’s shadow and nothing more unless being a Human Altean hybrid counted as something.

His glare narrowed from his tired face to the blue marks. He immediately looks away from his own reflection, he couldn’t even recognize himself anymore. It felt like looking at a completely different person and now he understands why his friends hesitated to meet his eyes.

His heart raced at the prospect of finally moving forward, it felt terrifying yet exciting. Nervousness overrides him at the thought of working back in the Garrison, In his early years of self-isolation the Garrison had offered him the post of pilot many times but despite the constant encouragement by his friends and family he refused to accept it.

Eventually, everyone gave up on him, some people even choose to leave and he couldn’t blame them. Lance had no one but himself to blame for this current state…

A sharp knock on the bathroom door broke his train of thoughts. “Lance come down when you are done. Breakfast is ready” called out the familiar yet stiff voice.

He froze hearing her voice which was pretty stupid considering that he was living in her house. Accepting the Holt’s generous offer had not been an easy task for Lance. After all, the person who connected him to this family had long dissolved what remained of their frayed relationship. Ironically, that person was the same reason he had decided to accept the offer because if Lance was ready to turn his life around, mending his friendship with that specific person was a part of it.

“Uh..coming!” he yelled back, splashing his face with cold water and quickly grabbing his toothbrush.

It would be the utmost lie to say that he wasn’t disappointed when he finally reached the kitchen to see the owner of the voice not present. Instead, Colleen Holt gave him a sympathetic smile and gestured to the plate of pancakes on the table.

“Katie told me you have a big appetite. Feel free to ask for more” she kindly offered and Lance in turn only mumbled a shy thank you before taking the seat opposite to Colleen.

He quietly chewed on his pancake, which was delicious by the way trying to douse his unhappiness with breakfast. He could feel Colleen’s eyes on him and it took another moment before she finally spoke again.

“I am sorry that you haven’t got the chance to meet Katie yet. She’s just been very busy with work” she apologized. Lance gave her a small smile in return.

“It’s alright. I understand” he mumbled, truth was that he did understand. He couldn’t count the times his mother made similar excuses for him to sometimes turn down his friends. Lance inhaled softly, it was all his self created mess and he prayed that he gets a chance to fix it.  
_______________________

Katie sighed in exhaustion as she opened the front door. The house was filled with a peaceful quietness and Katie wanted to do nothing more than collapse in her comfy bed and never wake up.

Unfortunately, fate or more specifically her mother had different ideas. Colleen Holt slowly walked into the living room with a stern look in her eyes and her arms crossed against her chest.

“Katrina Holt, look at the time!” She demanded. “Mom I messaged you I would be late today but I still manage to have dinner,” she added, hoping it would ease her case.

Unfortunately, it didn’t and it was clear that her fate was sealed for the night, her mother momentarily flashed her concerned look before reverting back to the stern one.

“Katie, Lance has been here since last night and yet you haven’t spend even five minutes with the boy. What has gotten into you?”

“Mom the Garrison-” she started to protest.

“Can live without you for a few days. Katie, work is important but there is nothing more important than family and friends. Especially if your friend needs you” she mumbled the last part.

Katie’s eyes mildly widened in concern as Colleen continued, “I talked to his Sara (Lance’s mom) earlier. She told me that he has been very anxious about the exam. He really needs your support right now”

Guilt clawed at Katie’s heart, she admits that over the years due to her own personal reasons she had decided to keep her distance from Lance but at the end of the day they were all the soldiers of the same war. When one soldier falls the other helps him up.

“Where is he right now?” Katie asked, feeling the rise of nervous butterflies in her stomach. Colleen motioned to the stairway, “In his room, he told me that he was going to be studying”

Katie nodded, slowly climbing the stairs to her brother’s old room which was now occupied by the ex-red paladin. Light spilled out from the partly opened door into the dark hallway.

Although it was awfully quiet, “Lance?” she whispered opening the door a little wider to see a figure slumped on the desk in the corner of the room. She tiptoed into the room to see her friend fast asleep, the desk was piled with open books and scribbled notes.

Lance was out cold snoring softly, his head resting on the table using one of the books as a makeshift pillow. It had been a long time since she had seen him that close, his past flawless skin looked beaten and tired. There were dark bags under his eyes and just as she was about to look away, there they were the Altean marks.

You would think that one would after all these years grow accustomed to them but still, they always managed to uncomfortably twist her stomach with dread. Ever since Lance had gotten them, he was no longer Lance….

Katie shook her head, shaking away all the thoughts of the past that she preferred to stay away from. Instead, she decided to focus back on her friend, it was obvious that he was exhausted and Katie didn’t want to disturb his slumber.

Instead, she gently lifted his head to remove the book underneath it and replaced it with a pillow and covered the sleeping figure with a blanket. All these actions hardly stirred him, she adjusted the blanket properly where it slid from one of his shoulders and then closed the lights.

In the darkness, she glanced one last time at silhouette before finally leaving.  
______________

The next morning Lance slowly made his way downstairs, rubbing his head. He had slept in later than he usually would and as he made his way to the kitchen. The lack of noise made him suspect whether anyone was even at home

To his utter surprise, it was Katie who he ran into. In his sleepy haze, it took him a minute to actually realize that it in fact his ‘Pidge’ standing in front of him. Katie was no stranger to change herself, she had miraculously actually grown taller, her hair was now longer and tied back into a pony. Even the childhood chubbiness from her cheeks had disappeared and instead, her face held more of a mature charm.

“You’re here. I was about to go wake you up” she greeted, setting down two coffee mugs on the table and he simply nodded taking a seat. Lance felt partly relieved knowing they were still up for casual conversations.

“How come you’re home at this time?” He questioned curiously trying to continue the conversation. Katie took a grateful sip of her coffee before replying.

“I was working late yesterday, couldn’t wake up on time. How is your studying going?” she asked in return, placing a pile of toast on the table.

Lance rubbed his eyes, “I feel like 17 again but not in a good way. I had forgotten how anxious exam time used to make me, couldn’t sleep properly for the past few days and now when I finally got the peace and tranquility that I needed to concentrate I passed out”

Katie giggled handing him the jar of strawberry jam, Lance gratefully took it and started spreading it his toast as he continued talking, bringing back old frankness in the conversation.

“I love my big family and all but Katie, I gotta say your house feels like heaven to me. I swear I don’t know how I ever managed to study there. There are always like five people shouting in the background”. Katie snorted, taking a bite of her peanut butter sandwich. “Probably that’s why our moms considered it would be a better idea if you came here a week earlier to the pilot exams”

“I am really grateful for all of this” Lance offered sincerely.

Katie shook her head,” I can’t take any credit for this. This is all our moms planning after all”

It was really ironic that overtime their mothers had become better friends than them due to the fact Colleen provided Lance’s family with various fertilizers which improved their crops and they in turn supported some of her experiments that needed more of a natural environment though as time went by Sara and Colleens conversations turned from plants to their children and they bonded to become close friends after all hardly a handful of people understood what these mothers had gone through. 

“I didn’t even know that you were coming prior to two days” she replied honestly. “What?” Lance questioned in disbelief.

“Well Mom has a tendency to forget things and it’s not like you and I..” Katie froze, realizing they were treading on dangerous territory.

“Anyway..” she cleared her throat, “Dad is finally coming home this evening from his international seminar and I am sure he can give you some useful pointers for the exam”

“That would be great if it’s not too much trouble for him” he mumbled shyly in response. “Don’t be silly. Dad would love to help you out, he would have become a teacher if he didn’t love building rockets so much” she assured, getting up and grabbing her garrison jacket.

“Well I am off to work” she announced, pausing to grimace at her phone which had been constantly beeping with messages. “There is already a problem waiting for me.”

Lance nodded understandingly, “Good luck” 

“Good luck to you too. I’ll see you at dinner” she waved off and disappeared out of the door. It took him another minute to actually register the last sentence. Warmth bloomed in his heart and Lance tried to bite back his smile as he took another sip of his coffee. It such a small thing but he knew Katie well enough to know it was a step towards progress.  
____________________

“Then I got up from the coma and shot Sendak’s arm!” Lance narrated to the amused Colleen as they prepared dinner together. “Keith also said that we had bonding moment but I don’t remember anything like that” he claimed to which Colleen giggled.

"Hunk once told me that you tried to attack Ezor and Zethrid when they singled out Katie even though your own hands were tied as well. That was very brave of you” she complimented to which Lance smiled bashfully. “Of course I would. I can’t count the times, she has done the same for me”

“Wait! I didn’t tell you about the time we went to an alternate universe. We got into a fight and my head was probably about to be cut off if Kat-” his story was cut short as his phone suddenly started ringing. He immediately smiled seeing it was his mother.

Colleen smiled knowingly, “Go talk to her, I’ll take care of the rest. We are almost done anyway” 

Lance nodded gratefully and headed out to the front porch, “Hello Mami, I hope you haven’t been missing me too much?” he teased. “My dear son, of course, I miss you but the people who miss you the most, are Nadia and Slyvio. They were very upset that you left again but when I told them you are to become a pilot-”

The rest of his mother’s words zoned out as Lance saw an unfamiliar car park itself near the Holt’s house. Katie came out of the car and Lance was about to wave to her when he realized her attention was already occupied. She was talking to the person in the driving seat and soon enough the mystery figure also came out of the car.

He was a man of tall build and had light-colored hair, the two figures unknown to their spectator stood too close for it to be considered platonic. The man dipped his head towards her but was playfully pushed away till Katie finally complied for a quick kiss on the cheek.

Although it was a simple act of affection, one he had witnessed a hundred times there was something to it that made his face grow hot and his heart skipped uncomfortably.

“Lance?!” his mother called out to him from the other line and it was enough to bring him back to reality. “Yes Mom?” he nervously laughed, letting his eyes fall to the ground.

“Where did you disappear?” She questioned, quizzically and Lance cleared his throat trying to ignore the weird twist in his stomach while maintaining his eye contact with the ground.

“There must be some problem with the reception” he mumbled half heartedly, “Mami, It’s time for dinner. I will call you later, Goodbye” he hastily ended the call. He gave a quick glance to the still occupied couple and then headed inside.  
______________________

Later that night, they sat in Katie’s room flight manuals, textbooks, and notebooks sprawled on her bed. Lance felt ready to drop dead at any minute but for the sake of his friend who was also sacrificing her night to help him, he kept his eyes pried open.

“So did the conversation with Dad help you?” she asked, taking a sip of her late-night coffee. Lance felt a rise of guilt, Katie must be mentally cursing him with every passing minute.

“Yeah.. yeah it did” he mumbled half asleep, rubbing his eyes. Sam Holt truly had made his life easier by providing him with all the necessary tips but unfortunately, there was still the part of actually implementing those tips.

The quiet night, his comfortable pajamas and the warm soft bed were doing a successful job in luring him to sleep. He glanced at Bae Bae who was sound asleep, her head resting on Katie’s lap, in his sleepy haze he started considering how much easier life would have been if he was a dog.

Katie, on the other hand, looked focused as always, her eyes had a glassy look of exhaustion he was familiar with but they still determinedly scanned from one paragraph to another. After while Lance couldn’t take it anymore, as much as he appreciated his friend’s help knowing she was a certified genius but the truth was he would much prefer to just have a normal conversation with her.

“Katie. Can we please stop? You are exhausted” he requested, reaching out to pry the manual from her hands. Katie momentarily looked at him as if she wanted to protest but then silently nodded letting Lance collect the rest of his clutter.

She leaned against the headboard, closing her eyes for a second. She was surprised to see Lance still sitting at the edge of her bed, he had cleared the books to one side and instead looked at her expectantly. She hated it when people looked at her expectantly at 11:30 pm but this wasn’t just anybody. He was Lance after all. Brown eyes, blue eyes and of course those Altean marks but they weren’t there when she had fallen for him all those years back.

That still didn’t stop her from feeling guilty, even without those Altean marks. It was always that clear Lance’s heart belonged to Allura and she had certified herself an idiot for ever thinking otherwise.

“Katie can we just..you know talk?” Lance mumbled hopefully, her eyes widened. Although it seemed like a simple request, the two people in question knew better. They hadn’t just talked in a long time, today’s breakfast didn’t count. It was something she had more or else rehearsed over last night.

She had this plan constructed and this was most definitely not part of the plan. In their paladin days, she and Lance had shared many late-night talks while playing video games and her younger self had always been thrilled to share those intimate moments with him but now…things are different.

She glanced at the man, who still hopefully looked for her response. “Lance, I had a long day…” she mumbled, trying to kindly reject the offer.

She could practically see the light in his eyes dim and his face fell. Katie looked away, reconsidering her decision. Despite the fact that she wasn’t in love with him anymore, she still had that damn soft spot for the ex-red paladin.

“But I am really curious about what happened with Keith on the planet of Gustav. I heard some major trouble arised when he visited it for a mission?” she questioned with a mischievous smile.

Lance nodded enthusiastically, leaning a bit more forward to tell the tale. “Three princesses of different countries of Gustav fell in love with him and then they started fighting on who actually gets to marry Keith. Which almost led to a World War in the planet. Keith had to go into hiding because there was a high chance he was going to get kidnapped by one of the countries”

“What?!” Katie snorted, she knew it was plain evil to laugh on her friend’s misfortune but it couldn’t be helped.

Lance joined in laughter at the same time trying to catch his breath to tell the rest of the story. Thus it was the beginning for a very long night.  
_____________________

A few days later, Lance found himself in the Garrison to submit his application and get his physical examination. Although the need for more pilots had increased over the recent years there were still a high competition for the post.

Most of the applicants already knew each other well enough and chatted among themselves excitedly. Lance, on the other hand, wanted to throw up. He was having second thoughts about giving the exam, doubts and insecurities plagued him, what if he fails? His family and friends would be so disappointed in him.

His attention, however, got slightly diverted as one of the candidates mentioned the Red lion.

“Dude I am telling you. That’s the pilot of Red lion” One of the applicants furiously whispered to his friend.

The friend not so discreetly glanced at Lance and then muttered, “You’re right but what is he doing here? Doesn’t he live on the farm or something”

Lance sighed taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, it wasn’t the first time he heard it. On his way he had been met with a lot of surprised and even some judgmental stares, that is the downside of being a public figure your decisions aren’t yours anymore. Thankfully, Katie had already sensed his nervousness and insisted on walking with him the entire way.

The first one shrugged, “I don’t know but it would be pretty cool to have him around” he grinned and his friend nodded enthusiastically.

“I heard that he was the first person chosen by the Blue lion even though Takashi Shirogane was also present” the second candidate informed.

“He must be an amazing pilot then. It’s a good thing he decided to come back” he awed and his friend nodded.

The indirect praise slightly subsided his nervousness, Lance nodded determinedly. He could do this, they quiznacking saved the universe. Of course, he can pass the pilot exam, he had people who believed in him and he couldn’t let them down.  
___________________

As Lance got out of his physical exam, he was pleasantly surprised to find Katie waiting for him, She gave him a small smile which he responded with a bright grin.

“I can’t believe infamous Katie Holt is waiting for me?” he questioned teasingly to which Katie rolled her eyes, “Veronica wanted to check up on you but she was pulled into this last-minute meeting so she sends me instead”

“I am hurt, Pidge. I thought you actually came here to see me” he sighed dramatically. Katie tried her best to fight back the smile at her friend’s theatrics but failed miserably.

“Lance, you goof. I already see you every day, a few hours of not seeing each other won’t kill us” she stated, with a hint of fondness in her tone.

It brought back the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. Although their current situation was temporary, he liked the idea of seeing Katie every day and his friends more often. Despite the anxiety and feeling out of place, Lance felt sure he was making the right decision.

Lance grinned as the perfect response came into his mind, “Well technically speaking-”

“Katie!!” a man’s voice called out from across the hallway. Startling the two friends, Lance immediately recognized the tall blond from a few days back.

The blond finally reached the pair, he had an excited grin on his face as he thrust out his right hand for Lance to shake.

“You must be Lance McClain. It’s nice to finally meet you” he greeted enthusiastically, Lance returned the handshake while unsurely glancing back at his friend.

“Lance, this is Eric” she finally introduced.

“Nice to meet you as well Eric,” he replied with a small smile.

“Katie told me you are trying out to be the pilot. Best of luck” Eric encouraged and Lance nodded gratefully. “Although if you want..” he added cheekily “My father is on the board. I could give a good name for you”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Lance is a great pilot. He doesn’t need anything like that” Katie immediately intervened much to Lance’s relief.

“And you” she stated, lightly smacking Eric’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t be offering such things”

Eric chuckled, rubbing his shoulder. “Relax. I was just joking”

Lance chuckled weakly to support Eric’s remark, the conversation was yet again interrupted when Katie received a phone call and she stepped a bit aside to talk.

Lance and Eric meanwhile awkwardly stood with one another, not knowing how to continue the conversation. Till Lance noticed that Eric was still rubbing his arm. Maybe that wasn’t a light smack as it looked.

“Still hurts huh?” he questioned, gesturing to his arm and Eric nodded, “I think sometimes Katie underestimates her own strength ” he affectionately laughed.

“I should have gotten used to it by now. You see, that’s just how she shows affection” Eric informed, the lighthearted comment, unfortunately, struck the wrong chord with Lance.

“I know” he replied in a humorless manner, of course, he knew that’s how Pidge showed her affection. Heck, he had been in the receiving end of those affections long before this dude even existed in her life.

The look of surprise on Eric’s face gave Lance a nice reality check that he might be getting too flustered over nothing. As much as he hoped, he didn’t think to add 'Lool' to the conversation was going to be very helpful. Thankfully his savior arrived yet again.

“Eric, I have to go now. I’ll see you at lunch” she informed her boyfriend. Who nodded and lightly squeezed her hand in response, she then turned to Lance “You are coming with me. Veronica said she will pick you up from my lab for lunch”

“Let’s get going” she ushered, grabbing Lance’s wrist and gently tugging him to start moving while she furiously typed on her phone with her other hand. Lance made a mental note, to never cross paths with Pidge during work hours.

“Why am I under constant surveillance by you two?” he mumbled, feeling slightly annoyed as he followed Pidge to her lab.

“Well considering the fact you looked like you were ready to bolt any minute this morning. We considered this would be a much safer option” she replied snarkily, still occupied with her phone.

“By the way. Try to come back home till dinner, I wasn’t supposed to tell you this but Mom is making garlic knots for you” she informed with a small smile, finally looking him in the eyes.

Lance felt a rush of gratitude, a part of him felt as if he didn’t deserve the love and support his friends and especially Katie and her family was giving him but another part him advised that he should try to cherish it and in given time return it if he could.

“And before you start thinking again that we are doing too much. You should know that Mom and Dad really like having you around and that’s why mom interrogated me to know what was your favorite food. You don’t how scary that was” Katie laughed and Lance joined in.

It took him a moment to realize that Katie hadn’t mentioned that she was glad to have him too. He regretted that after so much effort he had done in their earlier years of friendship for her to open up. He let those walls grow back for him. It was bound to happen for he had never taken into account other people’s feelings during his period of self-isolation and this was his price to pay.

They finally reached the lab to see Veronica already waiting for them at the door. She immediately engulfed Lance into a hug throwing her strict professionalism to the side.

“Sorry I couldn’t meet up with you earlier” she apologized, pulling away to which Lance simply nodded, accepting the apology. Lance from the corner of his eye spotted Katie looked a bit teary eyed witnessing the scene, most likely she was thinking about her own brother who was currently galaxies away.

Seeing a sudden vulnerable side to her, made his heart ache and Lance really wanted to hug and comfort her. Although they had shared a lot of half hearted group hugs after the war, Lance felt like it had been centuries since he had held Katie.

Katie was a master of concealing her emotions, a moment later the teary look was gone and instead a big smile radiated on her. “I have to get going now. Have fun you guys” she waved off before disappearing behind the closed doors of her lab.

Lance didn’t know he had been holding his breath till Veronica lightly shook him to get back his attention. “I have found this great place with the best milkshakes” she informed and Lance nodded excitedly trying to keep up with his sister. He gently touching his chest, inside of which his heart beat wildly. He didn’t know the exact reason but most likely just of the exciting day he just had…..  
____________________

Later that night at the Holt’s home, Colleen looked up from her book as her daughter entered the kitchen.

“Sam must be telling stories of his youth again?” she questioned her daughter, who just had come back from the living room. Sam Holt aside from being a researcher loved to tell stories in his free time and now after a long search, he had found his perfect audience in Lance who in turn loved to listen to tales.

Katie grinned mischievously, taking a seat next to her mother. “He is telling the story of how you two met”

“He’s probably told it a hundred times by now,” Colleen replied, pretending to be annoyed but there was this obvious glow of happiness radiating from her demeanor. Katie had no one but her own parents to blame for her high expectations for love.

“I talked to Sara earlier today. She was really hoping after he settles down that he would give love another chance. Start dating again” Colleen informed, casually flipping through her book.

Katie stared at her mother in bewilderment, “But Mom what about the whole Allura-”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Katie. I know Allura meant a lot to all of you but don’t forget he was just a boy of 17 when he lost her. He is only 23 now and has his whole life ahead of him, the only logical thing for him would be to move on” her mother stated sternly.

Colleen’s expression slightly softened and she lowered her voice, “Honey, you kids need to realize that life isn’t meant to be lived for someone else much less someone who isn’t there anymore. As his friend, you shouldn’t support this decision instead try to encourage him to move forward. It’s the best for him” she whispered encouragingly and Katie nodded thoughtfully.

For a split second an old thought entered her mind, the very thought she had buried deep years ago. She shook her head, letting it disappear again and instead decided to ponder on her mother’s words.

“And now here we are with two kids and almost three decades of marriage between us. Time does fly fast” Sam chuckled, ending the story but Lance wasn’t done, there was a question that was bothering and he wanted to know the answer.

“How did you know Colleen was the one instead of the other girl. Were you in love with her since middle school?” Lance questioned.

Sam looked surprised by the interest, his children had always been too busy pretending to gag to actually hear the story.

Sam ran his hand through his graying hair and then mumbled thoughtfully, “No I don’t think I was in love with her since middle school. We really didn’t get along back then, she used to tease me a lot especially about me being shorter than she and I vowed to get revenge with her one day” he smiled fondly.

“Still even as a kid. I never really imagined my life without her and it really bugged me back then but then she changed schools and we didn’t meet for a longtime”

“When we met again as adults, you know Colleen was already engaged to her then-boyfriend and I was dating as well so I didn’t really even consider it then too but slowly as time went by and we worked together. I had these moments, where I would imagine us together many years in the future doing the most mundane things and it made my heart race” Sam whispered wistfully.

“From my experience, love isn’t always an obvious feeling. Sometimes it’s slowly growing inside of you without you ever noticing it but then there will come a moment when you look at that person and you’d realize that nothing makes sense without them anymore. That’s when you know” Sam advised, the words gave Lance goosebumps. He slowly reached to touch his Altean marks, they hadn’t glowed, they had never glowed after the Lions left.

For some reason he felt relieved that they didn’t, was it some kind of sign from Allura? Truth to be told, Katie’s parents story made him wistful. It reminded him of something he had yearned for since his youth but given up a longtime ago.

“I still can’t believe Colleen followed you all the way to America” Lance chuckled. “Well, she found me and then she punched me, saying things like how dare you to confess your love and then leave me in Italy. Rest is all fuzzy, she punched me pretty hard after all” Sam recalled.

“Well, you deserved it” Colleen intervened, as the mother daughter duo entered the room.

Katie shot Lance a stern look that made him want to dig his own grave, “Lance you said you would start studying again half an hour ago” she reminded.

Colleen rubbed her temples in an exhausted manner, “Sam, Honey you have an early meeting tomorrow. You should go to bed now”

“But-” they tried to protest in unison but one more look from the Holt women had the two of them on their feet.

Sam and Lance shared one last defeated look before heading to their respective rooms.  
__________________  
Later that night, Lance nervously stood outside Pidge’s door. He didn’t know if Pidge had fallen asleep or not but really needed help with this question.

His ears pricked when he heard a mumbled shout from the other side of the door, slightly worried Lance immediately knocked. Five seconds later, a confused Katie opened the door. Her hair was piled into a messy bun and she was wearing a white tank with green pajama pants.

“Lance?” she questioned. Lance blinked back in response, he had no idea why he had become suddenly transfixed instead he just simply raised his notebook to show Katie the question.

“Oh,” she simply whispered, inviting him inside. The first thing he noticed that the room was pitch black till Pidge opened her lights again, the second thing he noticed was the game system set up. He had noticed the game system earlier, tucked cosily in the corner of her room but never had the courage to ask her to play with him. He had lost the right to that after all.

Pidge hummed to herself as she read the question again, “Sorry Lance but can we do this tomorrow? I don’t have the brain power for this question” she mumbled apologetically.

Lance nodded taking back his notebook, “That’s alright. Goodnight ” he wished and started heading out again.

“Wait! Do you want to play?” Katie asked, suddenly without thinking. She mentally scolded herself, apparently, her brain had also lost the power to make logical decisions.

Lance stood unsurely stood next to the door, “Really?” he asked in an excited yet somewhat cautious tone. Katie considered her decision yet again, she knew she wouldn’t be going to bed unless she passed this level. She had been stuck on it for two days now, Lance on the other hand was the only capable player she knew other than her brother and herself.

She nodded beckoning him over to the floor where cushions were already spread out. Without another moment of hesitation, Lance joined in and Pidge explained her problem to him.

It took them another half an hour to pass the level, Lance claimed he could have done it faster if he wasn’t so rusty. Pidge simply chose to ignore the comment with an eye roll. Another 30 minutes passed as the pair got invested to pass the next level as well but their quest didn’t last long because by then their fingers were sore.

They sat on the floor in amiable silence, till Lance finally asked the question that had been pestering him the whole day. “So how did your lunch date go?” he wondered.

Katie looked at him in a bemused manner, “I was waiting for you to crack. You passed my expectations. Also, the Date went well”

“Katie, why didn’t you tell me about your boyfriend. I felt so clueless about meeting him today. I understand why you didn’t tell me before but I have been literally living in your house for a whole week now. A little heads-up would have been nice” he stated, sternly.

“Fine” Katie mumbled. She took a deep breath before continuing, “Lance, I am seeing someone” she uttered trying her best to keep a straight face.

The look of incredulity on his face was enough to set her in a fit of giggles. “Katie!” Lance called out annoyed, causing the laughter to increase.

It took her another minute for her to compose herself, “Fine, the reason I didn’t want to tell you is that I knew you would pester me with a thousand questions” Katie supplied.

“I don’t do that” he tried to defend himself, Katie eyed him in an unimpressed manner “Fine. Then I don’t think you will mind if we end this conversation right here” she teased.

“Well I wouldn’t mind but if you really want to tell. I suppose that I can listen” He, in turn, replied smugly.

“Goodnight Lance” she replied simply , not budging either so then he finally admitted his defeat. “Fine, you win. Now, will you please tell me” he begged.

Katie smirked in satisfaction, “Well there isn’t much to say. You already know his name, he is one of the engineers for the Defenders Project. I have known him for a year but we only been seeing each other for a few months-”

“Are you in love with him?” he questioned suddenly, Katie momentarily looked at him surprised before shaking her head, “What? no. I am not in love with him”

Lance studied her face, her response looked genuine enough. He felt somewhat relieved but didn’t ponder too much on it in favor of asking another question. “Wait you are telling me that you guys have been dating for a few months and you aren’t in love with him. Then why are you still dating?”

“Because news for you. Not everyone is looking for commitments, I may not be in love with him but I still find him attractive and we have a good time together” Katie reasoned.

“He does know that right?” Lance questioned and Katie nodded. “I told him from the beginning that I wasn’t looking for a serious relationship and he said he wasn’t either”

Lance begged to differ for Eric, from what he had noticed earlier. Eric was clearly smitten for Katie. He also felt surprised seeing the new side to his friend, Katie had never looked interested in the idea of romance during Voltron days and clearly he missed a lot from that point on.

“Lance? Why are you creepily staring at me like that?” Pidge wondered breaking his chain of thoughts.

“Sorry” he mumbled, “It’s just that I always thought you would want a relationship. Only if you were very serious about someone” Lance shared and Katie smiled sadly, hugging herself.

She was convinced that the universe held a personal grudge against her when Lance uttered those lines, “I thought I was like that too” she mumbled.

As she looked up to meet his ocean gaze, for a second it felt like her past feelings had resurfaced “But I guess things change…”  
_______________________

“Katie, did I ever tell you how amazing you are?” Lance breathed in joy as the familiar building came into view. “Well you have a few times but it never gets old, so you can say that again” she cheekily smiled.

Lance took a hesitant towards her, he was dying to engulf her in a tight bear hug. One of the things he learned about his friend in the last few days was how much Katie cared in the name of not caring. He never realized how well she knew him, sometimes better than even himself.

As much as he wanted to, Lance let his arms fall to his sides and instead gazed at the building that made his stomach turn with nostalgia. “Lance are you gonna stare at it all day or actually intend to go inside?” she remarked sarcastically.

“Sorry. I can’t just believe it’s still here” he marveled. “I didn’t believe it either at first but I have known about it for a while now. Just didn’t want to come alone” she mumbled the last part.

Lance smiled softly at her, “To think there was a time we actually had to drag you here”

Katie glanced back at the brightly colored ice-cream shop. It was an old tradition for Lance, Hunk and a reluctant Pidge to come here after a stressful week of exams or whenever one of them got a good grade. Basically any good news was an excuse for them to visit Mr. Willows’ old ice-cream shop.

“I am glad you did” she finally admitted, “I just really wish Hunk and Keith were here too. It’s not every day when Lancey Lance does well at the stimulator exam” she teased.

“Oh like you are the one to talk. You were with me every time we failed. We failed together” Lance reminded, despite the playful remark. Lance’s smile fell as he realized how true the statement was. They had been together, through all of it. From worrying about their next exam to worrying about the Galra to now this…

Yes, they had almost two years of estrangement between them but that time made him realize something important. He needed her. He needed Pidge. He needed Katie. More than he ever tried to realize before and this time he will try to be a better person, the friend she actually deserved.

“Katie. Veronica is taking me tonight to celebrate the end of exams, can you please come too?” Lance asked hopefully.

Katie’s face fell, “I would love to but I already have a date with Eric tonight. Sorry” she apologized. Lance shook his head, “Hey no need to apologize. He asked you first”

Katie nodded gratefully and headed first into the shop, he watched her go inside with a distant look in his eyes. Maybe Katie didn’t need him anymore…  
__________________

“Uh... Mom, why are there two suitcases in the hallway?” Katie questioned, as a frantic Colleen appeared.

“Katie. I forgot about the wedding!!” Colleen exclaimed. Katie’s nose scrunched up trying to remember what wedding was her mother talking about.

“Your Aunt called me today asking about at what time should she come to pick us up from the airport and then I remembered it was Isabel’s wedding in two days,” Colleen explained before disappearing upstairs again.

Oh that wedding, Katie was really hoping that they had forgotten about that one. She really wasn’t in the mood to be a bridesmaid for her cousin’s wedding, one of the few things she and her cousin actually might agree on.

“So all of us are going?” she asked, glancing back at a very confused Lance. Colleen appeared again, holding a smaller bag this time.

“It’s just your Father and I. Someone needs to be here with Lance. I will tell your Aunt that you have gone for an intergalactic meeting” she replied, Katie immediately grinned this might be the best news her mother ever told her.

Lance, on the other hand, looked guilty. “You shouldn’t ruin your plans because of me. Katie should go to her cousin’s wedding, I can crash on Veronica’s couc-OW!” he yelped as Katie pinched his side.

“Shut up” she mouthed furiously to the Cuban boy, thankfully Colleen was yet again distracted with her suitcases to notice the silent exchange.

Sam was next to appear, he didn’t look particularly excited about the wedding either. Katie felt sorry for her father but currently, it was every man for himself. “I finally got our tickets booked. Our flight is in three hours” he informed.

“Good good” she muttered, absentmindedly taking a seat on the couch. “I just can’t believe that I forgot. I am the worst sister ever” she whispered tiredly. Sam shared a startled look with Katie and Lance, before going over to his wife.

“Honey. It’s not your fault, she will understand” he comforted hugging his wife. Katie nudged Lance to follow her into the kitchen to give her parents a moment.

“Katie, your parents are the ultimate couple goals” Lance stated to which she laughed.

“Believe me I know. They were separated so many times but still manage to find each other no matter whether the distance is countries or galaxies” she added.

“I would love to have something like that” Katie whispered wistfully, surprising Lance by the sudden confession. “I have all these examples of true love around me and sometimes I just wish there was someone like that for me too”

The look in Katie’s eyes gave him goosebumps, it was a completely unguarded look. Suddenly she seized him with a more determined look, “You have experienced true love, right?” she asked suddenly.

“I guess?” he blurted out despite being the one asking the question she didn’t much heed to his response for she already looked she looked long lost in her own world. “Eric is a great boyfriend” she sighed. “We always have a good time together but I never feel this rush of electricity when he holds me” she explained, frustratedly.

As to emphasize her point, she gripped Lance’s right hand between her two pale ones. “You have surely felt it right? That spark? She questioned. Her intense gaze held him hostage and demands an answer but for the first time, the talkative boy truly found what it meant to be tongue-tied as goosebumps ran down his spine.

He prayed that his mind was playing tricks on him for he felt not just a jolt of electricity but as he if had been electrocuted again but it made him crave it more at the same time it felt nerve-wrecking yet addicting at the same time.

His gaze hadn’t broken hers and he watched as Katie’s expression slowly relaxed to a more softer look and her face slightly inched closer to his. His heart started beating wildly, feeling her softer hands around his calloused one, a crazy idea formed in his mind. He wondered what it would feel like to actually kiss her.

*BAM!!*

"Stupid suitcase!” Sam Holt’s distant cry made them snap out of their trance.

Katie was the first one to pull away, her cheeks were lightly dusted with red and Lance was sure that his cheeks didn’t look much different. The two of them spared each other the embarrassment by not making eye contact with one another and made their way back to the living room where Lance started helping Sam with the suitcases while Katie listened to her mother’s last-minute instructions.

Not long after Katie waved off her parents as they got into the taxi, Lance stood at the doorway watching the scene. He had a peaceful look on his face but the truth was that his mind was buzzing with crazy possibilities and questions.

As Katie made her way back to the house. Their eyes met and they were forced to finally acknowledged each other again. Her eyes looked guarded behind a thousand walls and she hugged herself before saying. “Uh..sorry for you know earlier. I got a bit carried away with my rambles, didn’t I?” she laughed weakly and Lance could only manage a small smile in response.

“Anyway, I better go. Start getting ready. Eric will be here soon after all” She mumbled tiredly and Lance nodded, ignoring the deep-seated disappointment in his heart.

Katie sighed sharply, observing her friend. “You should probably take shower too before Veronica arrives” she suggested and then slowly walked away.  
___________________

“So that’s why I didn’t want to go to the wedding. I am so glad I managed to get out of it. Dad didn’t want to go either but Mom really wasn’t ready to go alone” Katie informed. “I see” Eric replied, absentmindedly.

“You aren’t listening” Katie pouted, Eric chuckled in response as he wrapped one arm around her frame. “I was listening. Your Mom and Dad are gone to your cousin’s wedding and since you two never got along you are glad that you didn’t have to go because Lance is staying with you” He summarised easily to which Katie nodded proudly.

“But wait..” he suddenly stopped walking and faced her again. “Does that mean it’s just you two in the house?” He questioned seriously. “No we have Bae Bae too” she joked but Eric didn’t laugh.

“What is it?” she questioned yet again not understanding the implication. After a moment Eric’s face relaxed and he brushed off the earlier conversation, “Nothing.. although I gotta ask you. Is there a chance you might be forgetting something too?”

“The Garrison formal ball is this weekend!” She remembered. “How could I forget about this. I sure I am turning into my mother as well, I haven’t even decided what would I wear…” Katie rambled.

“Katie I am sure whatever you wear. You’ll look beautiful” He assured, lifting her chin and pulling her in a deep kiss.

It certainly looked like one of the most romantic sights ever as pale moonlight fell on them and a faint scent of roses from the park filled the air.

But as they pulled apart, Katie only weakly smiled at him before tucking herself underneath his arm like before. Disappointed was a small word for what she felt, she had really hoped that this one would be different. Things would be so much easier if she truly was in love with him. Eric was everything she could ever ask for, it would have been so perfect if she had actually fallen for him.

It’s not like she didn’t try to during the last few months but despite how great he was and how many times he showed that he genuinely cared for. Katie felt like she was only settling and that wasn’t fair to either of them. Katie glanced at him, his dark brown radiated with happiness as he narrated an old childhood story.

He deserved better, someone who mutually adores him. She breathed in his familiar cologne and felt the arm that protectively rested on her. It wasn’t easy to let go of someone who adores you and dotes on you. Someone who gave you what you wanted for a long time but it was the right thing to do.

After earlier today, the bitter truth was that her heart was still set on the Cuban. She couldn’t even deny it if she tried and although she was well aware that she didn’t have any chance with him. Staying with Eric would still be unfair, due to her selfishness he might miss a chance to meet his true love.

“Katie, do you wanna try the new ice-cream shop?” Eric asked innocently, unknown to her inner turmoil. She simply nodded in reply, as they started walking to his car.

Soon, she decided. She will end things soon. A part of her knew she might regret it but she simply couldn’t make him expect more from her. Her heart raced remembering those ocean eyes. Damn you, Lance. You never gave me back my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance currently lay in his bed his brows furrowed as a thousand thoughts swarmed in his mind, the Garrison was going to announce the result of the pilot exam on Monday and the mere thought of it gave him goosebumps, he shook his head, trying to push those thoughts at the back of his mind and instead eyed the clock wondering when will Katie will come back. Although it was Saturday, she had been called in for an emergency at work and she had yet to come back home. To keep his anxious mind busy, Lance had spent the whole day doing small chores but now there was nothing left to do. He hoped that Katie would come home soon and hopefully they could play video games together.

If she actually gets the time that is, he wouldn’t be surprised if Eric had already something planned beforehand. Lance grumpily sighed, he felt guilty for getting jealous of her boyfriend like that after all she had every right to prioritize Eric over him but still…

The memory of Katie holding onto his hand was still fresh in his mind, just thinking about it made a chill run down his spine and he knew for sure that Katie had felt something too but at the same time she had made it clear in her own way that she didn’t want to or wasn’t ready to have this conversation.

His trail of thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang on his door, ”Hey Lance, Can I come in?” Katie called out from the other side. Lance gave himself a moment to recover his breath, Katie made her entrances like a serial killer. 

“Yeah!” he called back and true to his earlier statement the door was kicked open almost out of hinges by a frantic looking Katie but instead of holding a knife or a chainsaw she had held up two dresses in each hand.

“I just got back from work and I need to attend a formal party soon. So help me decide. Black or Green?” she questioned holding them up better for Lance to see. His eyes flitted from the black one to the emerald green one. He always considered green to be more of her color so he immediately replied, “The Green one.”

Katie inspected the two dresses again and then nodded in agreement, “Yeah I don’t think I am in a mood for a backless dress. It’s gonna be freezing there. I’ll wear the green one and tie my hair in a high ponytail and call it a day,” she grumbled exhaustively.

Lance frowned at her idea and spoke up “Katie, I think a side bun will suit the dress more than a high ponytail,” he suggested helpfully.

Katie groaned rubbing her temple, “I know you are right but I am too tired to even attempt something like that right now. I spent the whole day trying to fix the stupid malfunction in the prototype. My hands are numb,” she finished with a dramatic sigh, displaying her hands to him. 

Lance mentally awed, they still looked so small as compared to his. “Well if you want. I can help you with that. You’d be surprised to see how skilled I have become” he declared proudly and Katie raised a brow in amusement, it had been a long time since she had a glimpse of his old cocky personality.

“I hope you’re a better hairstylist than you were a tailor.”

___________________

“Lance, please tell me that you know what you are doing,” Katie asked as Lance took hold of her hair, “Will you just relax? It’s going to look amazing!” he assured.

“Although you could have at least brushed it before. It’s all tangled up” he reprimanded, picking up a brush. Katie scoffed in an offended manner, “When I gave you the responsibility of my hair, this was included in it. You can’t back off now buddy.”

Lance chuckled as he gently brushed her auburn locks, “Don’t worry I am not backing off. This is my Everest and I will succeed!” he declared. Lance watched in the mirror as Katie rolled her eyes, “Stop being so overdramatic,“ she scoffed again but there was a telltale hint of a smile on her face.

“I like to give you a warning. My hair has a mind of its own, so we are gonna need a lot of bobby pins” she informed opening the top drawer of her dresser. Lance blinked in disbelief at the mountain of bobby pins in the drawer, “How do you still have so many of them. Don’t they disappear?” he wondered, after all, that’s what years of living with his mother and sisters taught him.

“I buy them twice a month just in case. There was a time Matt used to steal mine to try all these crazy hairstyles. Thankfully he has got a normal haircut now,” she replied. 

“I see what you mean,” he mumbled as a small curl popped out from the half-done bun and Katie laughed handing him a handful of bobby pins.

“Anyway what have you got planned for the night?” she asked. “Uh.. nothing, Veronica has to attend a friend’s bridal shower and you have that party so I’ll be at home and probably order pizza,” he replied, trying to sound upbeat.

“I see...” she mumbled falling silent as Lance continued to work on her hair. After the bun was complete. Lance frowned unsatisfied, it looked perfect from the back but as he glanced at her reflection in the mirror, something was still missing.

So he walked over to the front and gently pulled out a stray curl that framed her face. Katie beamed at him in response as she inspected her reflection. “Thank you, Lance. It looks beautiful.”

Lance wanted to correct her and tell that it was she who actually looked beautiful. More beautiful than anyone he had ever seen before but instead he softly smiled in response and accepted the compliment.

He glanced at his watch, there was still half an hour but Katie probably would want to get there earlier. “Well, it’s almost time for you to go. Have fun” he smiled getting up to leave her room.

“Wait!’ she called out suddenly. “I am pretty sure that I am allowed to bring one person so why don’t you come with me?” she offered. Lance blinked in surprise before shaking his head. “Thanks but-”

“Oh come on, It would be better than you staying here. Shiro got back from his intergalactic trip yesterday so you will even get to meet him. Also, the food is going to be amazing” She informed gleefully and Lance laughed.

“As much tempting that all sounds. It’s a formal event and I don’t even have a suit” He reminded. “You and Matt are about the same size. So you can wear one of his and dad has this blue tie that would really suit you” she supplied instantly.

Lance grinned, “You really thought this through?” to which Katie nodded proudly.

“There is a reason I am considered a genius. So will you please come” she asked tugging at his arm and Lance finally nodded after it was the same girl he had robbed a water fountain for. He didn’t have much resistance against her.  
______________________

“I feel dizzy seeing you like this ” Lance exclaimed holding his head and Shiro chuckled, “I think you’re being a tad bit melodramatic. I just dyed my hair black.”

“It’s been a while since I saw them like that. What made you dye them black again?” Lance wondered.

“It started when I coincidentally met Matt during my intergalactic trip. We were just hanging out when he dared me to dye my hair black again. I was kinda hesitant and then he suggested that we could use temporary dye. Unfortunately, none of us had any experience in hair dyeing and by the time we were done, we had blackened half the bathroom” Shiro chuckled and Lance joined in.

“Next morning when I woke up and looked in the mirror, I felt so young again and then I realized that I was only in my thirties I didn’t need to have a head full of white hair like some grandpa” he laughed in a thoughtful manner.

Shiro glanced down at his drink before taking a sip, “I realized something important that morning. No matter how glorious or terrible your past is. Dwelling on it too long will destroy your hope for the future. That’s why I erased that part of me.”

“What if there is something you can’t erase?” Lance questioned, touching his cheek. Lance knew Shiro would understand, after all, he was the first one to get scarred by the war.

“Don’t let it,” Shiro firmly replied, “Anything that is stopping you from being happy. Don’t give it that power. Lance, you need to understand something. After what we have gone through, we all deserve to be happy. I know it seems difficult at times but search and go after whatever makes you happy,” Shiro stated.

Lance nodded taking in his words, by no coincidence his eyes fell to the figure standing at the opposite side of the room. Katie stood with Eric, chatting excitedly to a group of scientists.

Shiro knowingly smiled to himself witnessing the whole scenario, it was probably the fifth time he had seen Lance look back at Katie ever since she had gone to talk to the other group. 

He couldn’t believe that perhaps his year’s long suspicion might actually be coming true. “So things look better between you and Katie again” he mentioned casually, Shiro’s curiosity turned into glee when Lance’s face slightly flushed.

“Oh yeah, she is the one who actually dragged me here,” Lance mumbled shyly.

“I knew you two would eventually figure things out again. True friends always eventually come back to one another.”

“You think we could be as good friends as before?” he questioned hopefully. Shiro shrugged in response, “Who knows maybe you two might actually be closer than before. It just depends on how much effort you put in your relationship”

Lance smiled to himself, “Thanks Shiro.”

Shiro nodded slyly taking another sip of his drink, Keith and Hunk were in for some news.

“Takashi can you come here. We need to introduce you to the Emperor of Besaiv!!” someone called out from the crowd. 

Shiro rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner “To think they might spare me for one night. I’ll be right back,” he said patting Lance’s shoulder and then disappearing in a sea of people.

Lance nodded refilling his drink, he leaned against the wall next to the food table. In order to keep himself amused he looked around the large room despite it being more of a private event the place was still packed with Garrison employees and various alien delegates. There were even paparazzi spying from the windows avoiding security and trying to get a good shot of the event.

Lance considered joining Katie but he didn’t think her ‘boyfriend’ would be very pleased. After all his face looked like he had swallowed a bug when he saw Lance tonight but still managed to amiably greet him for Katie’s sake.

Speaking of the devil, Lance’s eyes widened in surprise when he noticed that Eric was no longer in his previous place. Instead, he was seen again moving through the crowd and heading right towards him. Well to be fair, Lance was standing next to the less occupied food table so that was more likely why he was coming here.

Eric finally reached the table and filled his plate with few appetizers. “Hey there Lance. Having a good time?” he asked good naturally to which Lance nodded.

Instead of going back with his plate, Eric decided to join him next to the wall. They stood there quietly as Eric ate appetizers which frankly wouldn’t take much time since they were a bite size only, the silence wasn’t a comfortable one and Lance really hoped that Eric would finish his tiny food quickly and leave.

“So Katie told me that your exam went well,” Eric mentioned offhandedly. Finally something they could talk about, Lance sighed in relief. “Yeah I was really worried but thanks to-”

“That’s good to hear” Eric remarked cutting him off, by this time the plate was empty and before Lance could suggest the stuffed cheese chicken in a vain attempt to keep the conversation going, Eric spoke again.

“Lance” Eric cleared his throat, his eyes raced through the crowd before turning back to Lance. “There is something I need to ask,” he said opting for a stern tone. Lance nodded unsurely placing his glass back on the table, "Ok..”

“I need your honest answer to this. Is there something going on between you and Katie? Do you two have any history that I should know about?” he asked, much to Lance’s horror.

“What?! No!” Lance blurted out, his face turning bright red. “We are just close friends. Nothing else!” he replied hurriedly.

Eric frowned in disbelief, “Look, I am not an idiot who is just jumping to conclusions. It’s not like I haven’t met the other paladins, Katie is close with them as well but with you-”

“I already told you that there is nothing going on. How can you not trust her?!” Lance hissed as fury danced in his cool blue eyes.

“Of course I trust her!” Eric replied getting agitated “It’s you that I don’t. After all, it’s pretty obvious that you have feelings for her” Eric pointed out.

Lance stood there tongue-tied as Eric continued, “Oh come on, it’s not like I haven’t noticed that the entire time you have been here you haven’t been able to take your eyes off her nor did I miss the forlorn look in your eyes when I came to pick her up a few days back. So.. can you deny it now?” he questioned harshly.

Lance’s eyes fell to the floor, his face burning with embarrassment and anger but Eric still wasn’t done, “I am surprised to be very honest. Everyone knows how hopelessly devoted you are to the late princess. You even carry her marks on your cheeks so what happened now? Finally got tired of playing the sad lover?”

Lance looked up and glared daggers at him, “That is none of your concern!”

Eric simply gestured towards the auburn haired girl and then eyed Lance dangerously. “You have made it my concern.”

  
Katie laughed forcefully, as Dr. Frank cracked what felt like the thousandth joke of the evening. Despite the cool atmosphere, the nervousness was starting to make her hands sweat. Although from afar, it looked like two men just having a serious discussion but she doubted they shared any common interest to have this long of a conversation.

She glanced around her group, it didn’t look like Dr. Franks’ story was going to end anytime soon but she really needed to come up with to escape soon or else tonight’s party would be remembered for very different reasons.

“ I am feeling a bit thirsty. Let me just get a drink” she informed trying to get out of the conversation. Just then a waiter arrived carrying a tray full of drinks, Dr. Frank picked up a glass and handed it to Katie.

“Oh, would you look at that. Lucky you” He commented joyfully and Katie had to refrain from rolling her eyes, lucky her indeed. Dr. Frank’s eyes lit up and Katie prayed that he hadn’t remembered another one of his dreadfully long and supposedly funny stories yet to her dismay.

“You know this reminds me of the time..” he started and Katie internally screamed. She glanced back at the two men. Their postures looked stiffer than before and it looked like the discussion had now turned into a full-blown argument.

She wanted to slip away from the group but Dr. Zenia had a good grip on her forearm. Just as she was planning her next move, Shiro came to her rescue.

“Uh..sorry to interrupt but there is this urgent matter that needs Katie’s attention” He stated politely, tugging her away from the group of disappointed scientists.

“Thanks, Shiro,” she mumbled as the two friends swiftly navigated through the crowd. Shiro nervously glanced at the two arguing figures, luckily they hadn’t grabbed a lot of attention, aside from a few waiters who decided to stay clear of them and handful of Besavis who simply blinked their multiple eyes in confusion at the scene.

“Maybe thank me after this gets solved,” he replied worriedly. Katie didn’t reply for her eyes were trained right where Shiro’s were a moment ago. Her mind buzzed with various solutions at the same time her heart twisted with worry.

What could have possibly lead to this? She anxiously thought. She hadn’t even brought up the idea of break up by now but then Eric despite his cool nature did have an irrational streak to him and it made her worry about what exactly was he assuming and accusing Lance of.

“Fine, so what do you expect me to do? What is the point of this conversation?” Lance questioned irritability.

“I think the point is clear enough. I want you to stay away from Katie! ” Eric snapped.

Lance sneered in response to Eric’s annoyance, “Katie and I have known each other even before the discovery of Voltron. Since then, we have faced things together that you can’t even imagine in your worst nightmares. She is one of the most important people in my life so if you think that you can actually try and scare me away. You need to get your head checked for loose screws”

Thankfully before the fight could have further escalated, Katie arrived. She cleared her throat grabbing the attention of the two men and at the sight of her, both paled. 

“Katie...” Eric was the first one to speak up much to his misfortune, Katie acknowledged him for a brief moment before turning back to Lance and Shiro. 

“Excuse us” she stated politely before turning back to her boyfriend. “Eric, follow me, we need to talk,” she stated firmly and he complied silently.

Lance watched as the two of them disappeared yet again in the crowd. He and Shiro stood silently for the remainder of the time until Katie finally arrived again. Eric was nowhere near to be found and Katie’s earlier strict demeanor looked crumbled as well, it was obvious what had happened.

Shiro and Lance shared a worried look and Shiro stepped forward to comfort her but Katie wasn’t currently in the mood for sweet words and decided to call it a night, “Good night, Shiro. I’ll see you on Monday,” she simply mumbled to the older man who nodded understandably.

She then turned to Lance and he gulped wondering if she had some choice words prepared for him as well but she only sighed softly and said, “Let’s go home.”  
_________________________

Katie slammed the door of her car shut with bang, Lance expectantly glanced at her to say something. He didn’t even care if she would start shouting at him, it would be less scary than this silent Katie.

Katie started slowly making her way towards the house as Lance followed but instead of going inside. She slumped down on the front steps of the house, “Ugh!” she groaned in frustration, covering her face with her hands.

Lance took a hesitant seat beside her, “I am sorry” he mumbled causing Katie to look at him and to his surprise, her eyebrows were cocked up in an amusing manner.

“What are you apologizing for?” she asked. Lance looked at her in disbelief, he had thought that Katie would be somewhat furious with him as well. “Because of me. You and Eric got into a fight and you guys broke up,” he tried to reason, still feeling confused.

Katie let out a short giggle to his horror, “It was going to happen soon anyway you just catalyzed the whole thing. So don’t feel guilty,” she tried to assure.

“Why?” he asked confused, last time he checked Eric looked like he was ready to challenge him to a duel for Katie.This question brought back the earlier gloominess, Katie hugged herself before explaining “It wasn’t gonna work out. I know that eventually he wanted something serious for us but I am not in the same place. I tried to bring myself to that place but I can’t,” she cried out helplessly.

“And do you know why?” she added softly, the vulnerable look in her eyes was back, the pale moonlight added a silvery glow to her amber eyes. Lance’s throat felt dry so he only nodded to hear her answer.

“It’s because I am an Idiot!” she declared, “You were right. I can’t do these easy-going relationships, it will always be the case of all or nothing for me but I was still stupid enough to do it,” she stated miserably. 

“You are not stupid. In fact, that’s the exact opposite of what you are” he comforted jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Unfortunately Katie didn’t seem much amused, “I am stupid at this whole relationship stuff and because of my indecisiveness he is the one who actually got hurt and he deserved better,” she whispered.

“Pidge...” Lance called out, wrapping his arm around her, Katie welcomed the comforting embrace and she moved closer to him. She softly sighed, as she placed her head on his shoulder. The two friends remained quiet for a moment, enjoying the tranquility of the night had to offer.

“I shouldn’t be allowed to talk to people,” Katie mumbled, her voice slightly muffled by Lance’s jacket. Lance chuckled. “The world would then be a very boring place.”

Katie playfully scoffed at his cheesy praise tragically the light atmosphere didn’t last long after all Lance had his own burdens of the heart.

“Since it’s the night of failed relationships. I have a confession, too,” he declared. Katie lifted her head from his shoulder and eyed her friend with a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

“What are you talking about?” she questioned, pulling away from him.

“Allura and I. Our relationship,” he started nervously with his eyes trained to the ground. “It was a mistake.”

“A mistake?” Katie repeated. Lance winced, it felt more painful hearing it out in words. “Yes it was mistake. Don’t get me wrong. Allura was a great person and I still love her, but now that I think about it, I only ever loved her as a friend and I am pretty sure she never thought more of me, either.”

Katie looked at him as if he had grown a second head, “Are you sure?” she questioned and to be fair she did have the right to be suspicious, after all he had spent some good years tending those juniberries and avoiding his friends.

“Yes, I am sure,” he stated. “To be honest there was always something off about our relationship. Sure we were there to comfort and be there for one another but none of us were actually...happy" 

"I used to think that maybe I had exaggerated the idea of love in my head thanks to those stupid writers and poets and this is what it actually felt like,” Lance mumbled, glancing at Katie. 

He had always found her fascinating, even long before he had known she was a girl. There was this pull and connection he had felt that compelled him to know her better and he feels disappointed that only now he knows what that truly meant.

“But now I know better. Love was never exaggerated by those poets or writers. In fact, it’s such a strong feeling that I don’t think anyone can ever properly describe it” he breathed in amazement, he could feel the warm glow on his cheeks.

“Lance. Your marks are glowing,” Katie whispered, reaching out to touch them. Lance laughed heartily, “They are?” his heart wildly danced in his chest as he felt her soft hand against his cheek.

A moment later, the glowing stopped. Katie retracted her hand and beckoned Lance to continue. He cleared his throat, trying to remember his words, “Truth is that we never felt this way about each other and probably if she had lived on. We might have broken up but then she sacrificed herself and gave me the Altean marks and at that time, I was really confused about the whole thing but when I got the Altean marks. I somehow convinced myself that maybe we had been truly in love and now it was my destiny to keep her memory alive.”

“And then you know it got out of hand,” he mumbled, feeling embarrassed. “I felt confused, lost and trapped. The only goal that made sense to me at that time was keeping her memories alive and then when you guys tried to help me move on. I couldn’t do it. It felt like too much pressure,” he confessed as Katie rubbed his back in comfort.

“But hey look at yourself now. You have come so far, you actually are moving on and you know the best part is that you decided to do it on your own. That means you are ready for a new life.” She pointed out to which Lance smiled.

“I am,” he agreed, “and now when I think about it. I realize that Allura would never want me to keep my life on hold like that. I am pretty sure if she had the opportunity she would have kicked me back to the Garrison,” he stated lightheartedly and Katie silently agreed.

"I realized something important today. Team Voltron sucks at romance” Katie declared glumly. Lance chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“What about Hunk though?” Lance asked suddenly remembering one of them was actually in a stable relationship.

“You’re forgetting that he chickened out three times before he finally asked Shay out for a proper date,” Katie reminded.

“I don’t think you could add Keith to our group,” Lance pointed out, “Mullet managed to seduce three princesses and almost caused war in a planet”

“Whoa! Who knew that Keith was the true lover boy but what can be said girls do love the broody artist type,” she grinned. 

“The ponytail must have surely helped,” Lance added and the two of them broke into fits of laughter.

After the laughter died down.They sat in amiable silence, enjoying the peace and security the other’s company provided.

“I missed this,” he confessed to breaking the silence, Katie smiled softly and nodded in response. Somehow that soft smile provided him the courage to say the words, he had kept off his lips the whole time. Although he had thought about this for a very long time, always wondering and worrying for the right time to say them and it seemed like the moment had finally arrived. 

“Katie, I’m sorry,” he whispered, taking hold of her hand. “I should never have pushed you away like that, it was the stupidest thing I have ever done and you should know that I really regret it. I regret driving you away to the point of ruining our friendship because Katie you mean so much to me,” he confessed, tightening the grip on her hand.

“I felt miserable during the period we stopped talking and it made realize how important you are to me. I never ever want to lose you again,” he declared.

Katie was grateful for the lack of light for she was sure her face was redder than a firetruck still her lips curved into a smile, “Never?” she questioned cheekily.

Lance grinned in response, “Even when we die. My ghost will find yours and since Keith is gonna live longer than us because of his galra genes. We will go haunt him.”

“Lance...” she tried rolling her eyes at the ridiculous statement but the truth was she couldn’t be happier so she finally decided to be honest. Honest with him but most importantly to herself.

“I am glad you are back. I missed you so much” she finally confessed. Lance’s heart practically jumped out of his chest when she pressed a kiss on his cheek and then pulled him into a longing hug. He responded, holding onto her with equal desperation. 

“I am sorry too” she whispered in his ear. “I should have been more understanding and patient with you”.

“It’s alright. It doesn’t matter anymore. I am just glad to have you back,” he replied, closing his eyes as two stray tears slid down his cheeks. As the tears made contact with the marks, they glowed for the last time before finally disappearing forever.

______Epilogue______

Leon, come back here!!“ Lance called out running after his three-year-old son. Leon shrieked in excitement as his father finally caught him and then lifted him into the air.

"Leon is flying in space!” Lance declared, spinning his son in the air. “Papa higher!” Leon demanded, failing his arms.

Katie smiled to herself as she watched the little scene. In a minute she had to go and remind Lance to stop messing around and put Leon to bed but for now her she let herself relax and be grateful. 

She was reminded of an interesting discussion they had at work, there existed multiple realities in the vast universe and each reality had a different conclusion to their story, in some they might have never even met and led their lives contently without the knowledge of others.

Probably in another, they fell in love at first sight and never parted or maybe they did meet but their feelings never surpassed the platonic line. She slightly frowned at the idea that perhaps in a few they did fall in love but the time hadn’t been right and they didn’t end up together. 

“Mama!” Leon called out, Lance had finally put their dizzy toddler down and now he was running with full speed towards her. Katie slightly toppled as Leon crashed into her legs and urged her to pick him up. 

She dutifully did so and then showered his face with kisses. Leon giggled with delight but the excitement didn’t last long for his eyes had now started to grow heavy and the familiar scent of his mother was lulling him to sleep, Leon wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck and a few moments later he was fast asleep.

Lance immediately came over to her side offering to take Leon from her. She softly smiled and shook her head assuring him that despite her exhaustion she could carry her boy. 

After tucking Leon into bed, the couple quietly walked out of the room. Lance reached out and engulfed his wife in a needy hug,“ I missed you so much. One month is too long ” he pouted referring to his recent mission from which he had just returned.

“I gotta say I am surprised that you didn’t immediately come over to my lab after landing maybe becoming the Head pilot changes people” she teased and Lance further pouted still holding her firmly in his arms.

“I was just coming over to your lab when Iverson stopped me and asked me to give a report of the mission. I swear that man is plain evil, he purposely stopped me from seeing you!” Lance declared and Katie shook her head.

“You’re forgetting, it’s only because of Iverson we met in the first place. Who the heck is Pidge Gunderson?” she reminded and Lance softly smiled, kissing the top of her head.

His eyes fell on their wedding rings and he sighed in contentment for out of all the billions of possible realities that existed. They managed to exist in the one where despite the internal conflicts, mistakes and uncertainties they had to go through they had finally found true happiness.

“My wife.” he proudly replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to artismeya for letting me borrow Leon for the ending!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed It! Please feel free to tell me your favorite part


End file.
